1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microfiche information retrieval techniques, and is more particularly concerned with the provision and retrieval of digital information on a microfiche card, which information is to be retrieved for data processing purposes in, for example, a parts management and inventory control system or in an accounts management and checking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide control information on reel or cartridge or microfilm to identify frames along the length of the microfilm. This information may be in the form of alphanumeric characters which are visually read on a trial and error basis until the desired frame is properly positioned for reading in a viewer. It is also well known in the art to place control information along the edge of a strip of microfilm to be read by an optical scanner in order to place a desired frame within the viewing field of a viewer. It is also known in the art to mechanically address and position a microfiche transport, on an x-y basis, in order to register a desired frame of information within the viewing field of a viewer; however, mechanical techniques are expensive, and the expense increases with increased accuracy of registration.
With respect to microfiche cards used in parts management and inventory control systems, such as may be used in the retail, automotive and farm equipment industries, or accounts, credit check and signature card systems in the banking industry, a card is placed on an x-y transport, generally manually operated, and the desired frame is obtained, again by a trial and error method through repeated repositionings of the card until the desired frame appears on the viewer.
Heretofore, microfiche cards have been limited to providing, in conjunction with parts catalogues and the like, visually readable graphic illustrations and/or alphanumeric information, such as generally found in retail catalogue and parts ordering systems.
To generally sum up the state of the art, alphanumeric and digital codes have been provided on reel-type microfilm for visual or electronic observation, while microfiche cards have been provided with visual indicators to identify the position of a frame within a matrix of frames on a card.